Her Honest Opinion
by leethaxodon
Summary: Drakken asks Shego for her honest opinion. D/S.
1. Chapter 1:Decisions

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the shows characters.

"Her Honest Opinion"

She was bored.  
>That never happens.<br>For once in her life, she had nothing to do.  
>She had read all of her magazines, she had filed her nails 3 times in the last 5 minutes.<br>It was KILLING her.  
>She always had something to do.<br>Whether it was stealing something for Drakken's latest plot, kicking the cheerleader's butt, or just trying to take over the world, she always had something to do.

After the ceremony, Drakken hadn't spoken a word to her.  
>She guessed he had decisions of his own to make too.<br>Like if he was going to return to being evil, or if he was going to turn over a new leaf.  
>To be honest, she would rather be evil. She'd already been down the hero road and decided evil was her thing.<br>She didn't want to leave him, so she was hoping and praying he would stay evil.

"SHEGO!" she heard him yell.  
>'Uh-oh', she thought.<br>"What is it Dr.D?" she asked casually.  
>"I have the perfect plan to get rid of Kim Possible!" he gloated.<br>She breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it this time?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
>"Hey I saw that!" he yelled.<br>"Saw what?" she asked.  
>"You just rolled your eyes at me! I'm beginning to think you don't believe that my plans will work!" he pointed out.<br>"Yeah you think?" she said sarcastically.  
>"Nghhhhh! Shego I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm!" he yelled.<br>"Ok fine. You want my honest opinion?" she asked.  
>He nodded.<br>"Fine. I think your plans would work if you thought of every possible way Kim Possible could escape your traps." she suggested.  
>"Like what?" he asked confused.<br>"Well for one thing, the mole rat thing, put it in a separate cage.  
>Also make sure she doesn't have any weapons or anything in her pockets." she said.<p>

He thought about it for a second.  
>Then his face lit up. "Shego! You're a genius!"<br>She had expected him to walk away and work on his new evil plan, but instead he ran over to her and hugged her. It was an awkward hug, since he was the one hugging and she was the one too stunned to move.  
>He finally let go and realized what he had just done.<br>He started blushing rapidly.  
>'He looks kind of cute when he blushes' she thought.<br>He whispered," uhhh…sorry about that…." and ran out of the room.  
>She couldn't wait until she heard his new plan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Mistakes

**Chapter 2 is up! Hopefully, chapter 3 will be done sometime this week!**

Why did he always have to screw things up?  
>He had no chance with Shego now.<br>After the ceremony, he didn't really know what to do.  
>He wanted Shego to stay with him, he knew that.<br>He had thought about it for awhile. If he decided to turn over a new leaf, he'd lose her for sure.  
>Besides, being evil was much more exciting than being the hero.<br>When you are evil you have freedom.  
>But when you're a hero everyone looks up to you, and expects the best from you.<br>So he decided to stay evil. He was just hoping that Shego would stay with him.

He was pretty sure that she was going to stay with him, since she had come back with him after the ceremony. While he was deciding whether to stay evil or not, he figured out that maybe there was something more between him and Shego.  
>More than employeeemployer? More than friends?  
>Well he thought so.<br>After so many years of working with her, he had discovered that he had grown to like her company.  
>On the weekends he realized how lonely he was without her.<br>He thought there was something more between them.  
>Did she feel the same way?<p>

Even if she did or didn't, he had made a fool of himself back there.  
>If only he'd just walked away.<br>But he didn't.  
>He had made a fool of himself, and practically shouted out to the world that he loves her.<br>There. He said it. He knew he had feelings for her, but never wanted to show them to her.  
>He didn't realize that he was hugging her until after they had parted.<br>He felt the heat in his cheeks rising.  
>He ran out of the room like a fool. Like a nitwitted fool.<br>What was he thinking?  
>That he actually had a chance with her?<br>That someday they would ride off into the sunset, and live happily ever after?  
>No. Of course not.<br>She was beautiful,strong and everything a girl wanted to be.  
>But himself?He was a failure, a nerd, a joke.<br>He had been laughed at all his life.  
>Bullied. He was the wimpy kid in gym class.<br>He was the nerd that bullies beat up.  
>He was the geek that bullies gave him their homework and made him do it for them.<br>Sure, he had been valedictorian, but while he was giving his speech, someone thought it would be fun to throw fruit at him.  
>It had been humiliating.<br>In college, his so called posse laughed at all of his inventions.  
>Did he really think he had a chance with her?...no.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:His Brilliant Plan

**Chapter 3!**

He was busy. Really busy. Busier than he had ever been. He just had to impress her.  
>She was expecting something GREAT.<br>He was sitting at his work bench thinking up a storm. He had gone through at least two notebooks worth of paper.  
>This idea, that idea, they just weren't right. He had to figure something out. He had to.<br>Wait a minute…he got it! This idea would definitely impress her.

"SHEGO!" she heard him yell with joy.  
>"Yes Dr.D?" she asked sighing.<br>"I've got it! This plan is perfect!" he was practically jumping with joy.  
>She's never seen him so excited before in all of the years she's worked for him.<br>Except for that one time when they had Christmas with the Possible's. She shivers at the thought.  
>"Alright doc, enlighten me." she says actually interested.<p>

* * *

><p>"And that is my brilliant plan!"he gloated.<br>She was actually surprised. This was a good plan.  
>'This plan could actually work' she thinks to herself.<br>"Well doc I'm impressed." she admits.  
>"I know isn't it-"he stopped in the middle of his sentence.<br>"Di-di-di-did you just say you're impressed?" he asked stuttering.  
>"Um… yeah why?" she asks.<br>"Well, it's just that you're never really impressed with any of my other plans, and it's just,I don't know, surprising….." he trailed off.  
>"I'm impressed because this plan could actually work. Your other plans never really had a chance of working." she said.<br>Their was awkward silence between the two.  
>She finally breaks it.<p>

"So what do you need?" she asks.  
>"A large laser." he answers.<br>"That can be done." she says.  
>"Good. While you're gone stealing the laser I will be doing phase two of my brilliant plan." he says.<br>"Are you sure you can pull this off Dr. D?" she asks with her voice filled with doubt.  
>"Of course I can! I've done it before." he answers.<br>"I know but I've been there with you while you pulled it off." she states.  
>"I can manage Shego." he says.<br>"Ok whatever you say. I'm going to steal that laser of yours." she says.  
>"Good luck Shego." he tells her.<br>She saunters over to him and kisses him on the cheek. "You too Dr. D."  
>She walks out leaving him stunned.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Phase 1 and 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! Here's chapter 4!**

He arrived at the house. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
>The door suddenly opened and a figure appeared in the doorway.<br>"Drew? What are you doing here?"the man asked.  
>"Hello, I'm so sorry to disturb you but I need a favor."he said grinning.<br>"What do you want?"the man asked drowsily.  
>"I want your help."<p>

* * *

><p>She finally broke out with the laser.<br>She had some help from the henchmen since the laser was huge.  
>She hoped Drakken was doing alright. She was really worried.<br>It was his first time pulling something like this off without her help.  
>"Miss we should get moving."one of the henchmen snapped her out of her trance.<br>"Oh, right. Sorry."she said.

It was a long ride back but it was worth it because when they finally got back Drakken was waiting for them.  
>He stood there with the biggest grin on his face.<br>You could tell he had pulled it off.  
>"Shego! I did it!"he told her with excitement and pride.<br>"Nice work Doc."she told him.  
>"Where are they?"she asked.<br>"In the back. We don't want Kim Possible to see them when she comes." he states.  
>"But I thought that was part of the plan. Aren't we going to show them to her?"she asks confused.<br>"Yes Shego, but not right away."he answers.  
>"Did you get all of them?"she asks.<br>"Of course I did. What do you think I am? Chopped liver?"he asks hurt.  
>"Sorry, I was just worried about you. Cuz there is four of them, and one of you, so the odds aren't really in your favor."she says.<br>"You were worried about me?"he smirked at her.  
>"What was that?"she asked as her hands lit up in flames.<br>"Nothing! Nothing at all."he says nervously.  
>"I thought so."she says.<p>

"So what do we do now?"she asks.  
>"We wait for Kim Possible and her buffoony sidekick to come."he answers.<br>"You know this is our first time seeing them again since the alien invasion."she states.  
>"I know! It's almost been a month!"he says.<br>There is an awkward silence that follows.

She just stares at him thinking.  
>'I wonder if Kimmy thinks we're a couple.' She had been suspicious about them. There had been nothing going on between them at the time. Nothing. But now she wasn't so sure.<br>After awhile he notices that she's staring at him.  
>"What?"he asks.<br>"I'm just thinking."she says embarrassed.  
>"Thinking about what?"he asks afraid to know the answer.<br>"You know…ummm…us…"she trails off.  
>"Thinking about us? What is that supposed to mean?"he asks obviously confused.<br>"Ugh! How am I supposed to say this?"she asks out loud.  
>"Shego? Are you alright?"he asks uncertain.<br>"I'm fine!"she practically shouts.  
>"Ok then. What exactly did you mean by us?"he asks.<br>She sighs. "You and me, you know, as a…couple…"she trails off again.  
>"Oh… WAIT WHAT?" he exclaims surprised.<br>"Stop right there Drakken! Give back my family!"


	5. Chapter 5:The Final Phase

**Here's chapter 5! A little bit of K/R in this one!  
><strong>

"KIM POSSIBLE!" he shouts surprised. "And the buffoon!" he added.  
>"KP, he still doesn't remember my name!" Ron whines.<br>"I thought you would be used to that by now!" Kim says.  
>"You don't understand KP! He actually remembers your name! Besides he doesn't call you a buffoon!" Ron states. "Wait, I know your name, its Shawn isn't it?" Drakken asked.<br>"No you got it all wrong. It's definitely Don." Shego says confidently.  
>Ron groans.<p>

"We don't have time for this! Where is my family?" Kim asks.  
>"KP, what is that above our heads?" asks Ron.<br>"Not now Ron!" Kim says annoyed.  
>"But KP I really think you should see this." he says.<br>"WHAT?" Kim shouts.  
>Suddenly a small steel cage falls down on top off them, capturing them inside of it.<br>"Shego put handcuffs on them and check their pockets." Drakken ordered.  
>Shego reaches between the bars and somehow manages to get the handcuffs on both of them.<br>She empties their pockets and puts Rufus into a different cage.

"You are helpless Kim Possible! Muhahahaha!" Drakken laughed hysterically. "Now prepare for my laser of DOOM!"  
>A large laser dropped down from the ceiling and aimed right for Kim Possible.<br>"This is how you're going to eliminate me? Ha! Very creative." Kim says with sarcasm.  
>"It's not for eliminating you. It's for eliminating your family!" Drakken revealed the Possible family behind bars.<br>"MOM, DAD, JIM, TIM!" Kim yelled with concern.  
>"I will make a deal with you Kim Possible. If you give me the world I will spare your family's life. If not, well, I think you know what will happen." Drakken smirks.<br>"How can I give you the world? I don't own it." Kim states.  
>"You will help me take over the world by obeying my every command. That's how you will give me the world." Drakken says.<br>"I'm never going to help you!" Kim says.  
>"Either you help me, or your family will be eliminated!" Drakken laughs evilly.<p>

There was a long silence.  
>"Ok, if you're not going to help me, then I guess I will just have to-<br>Kim interrupts. "Fine. I'll do it." she accepts defeat.  
>"Kim no! You can't!" Ron says.<br>"Ron there is nothing I can do!" Kim says.  
>"Drakken finally won." she sighs.<br>"Finally! Victory!" Drakken yelps with pride.  
>"I can't believe you finally won." Shego says with disbelief.<br>"Wait a minute Drakken. How do you know that I will help you when you let me go?" Kim asks.  
>"I planted a little microchip in your family's arms. If I press a button the chip will explode." Drakken answers.<br>"Ok fine! Just let my family go!" Kim says.  
>"Alright. Shego release the Possible's!" Drakken commands.<br>"Right away!" Shego releases the Possible's and kicks them out of their lair.  
>Then she releases Kim Possible and the buffoon.<p>

"Your first job is to destroy the buffoon!" Drakken orders.  
>"No! You know I can't do that!" Kim complains.<br>Drakken pulls out a remote with a button on it. "Destroy him or else I think I will press this button." Drakken intimidates.  
>"Ron, I'm so sorry." Kim says.<br>"No KP, I'm sorry." Ron says.  
>He pulls her in for a kiss.<br>They finally pull apart.  
>"Goodbye KP. I love you." Ron says.<br>"Goodbye Ron. I love you too." Kim is about to strike when there is a huge explosion in the lair.  
>The lair suddenly fills up with smoke.<br>They all start to cough.  
>The smoke finally clears and all there is left is two figures standing there alone.<p> 


End file.
